as long as it takes
by superfan99
Summary: up to season 10 episode 4 spoilers sam and dean make up lots of hurt and comfort k just in case


MAGOR SEASON TEN SPOILERS! just thought you should know that

So I couldn't help but notice the fact that cas seemed as though he'd been waiting for sam awhile at the table, and I decided to run with that. Reviews are love, reviews are life. Also sorry about the horrible quality of this fic I still haven't found an editor *sigh* ill find one at some point here though.

Anywho I hope you enjoy this fic and thanks for reading

* * *

Sam all but carried dean into his room the man too weak to carry his own weight, Sam carefully laid him on his warm made bed dean sighed heavily his eyes never leaving Sam's worn, bruised and tired face noticing the way pain crossed his face slightly

"Sammy" dean whispered a question deep in his voice, He reached to grab Sam's cheek but stopped when the boy flinched, sam quickly realized his mistake and softly grabbed dean's hand pulling it against his face and leaning into the touch his eyes closing for a moment

"Sammy I'm sorry, I never meant-"

"No Dee its fine it wasn't you" sam took a deep breath holding back tears "it wasn't you you would never do something like that"

Dean let out a rugged breath unable to watch his baby brother so near tears he closed his eyes as tight as possible, he'd been supposed to protect the kid and yet he'd swung a hammer at his head, he'd chased him across the house as though it were some sick disgusting game of cat and mouse

"d-dean?" sam questioned his voice breaking slightly dean softly wrapped his hand around and holding sam by the back of the neck as he so often did when his brother was distressed.

"its okay Sammy, I've got ya buddy" dean whispered pulling sam close against his chest he softly wrapped his arms around his brothers figure that seemed so small and fragile a moment passed before he felt arms go around him in complete and utter desperation then the man in his arms began quivering and a small whimper escaped his lips, the hurt the need for comfort so evident it hurt deans heart

"Sammy its okay now, I'm here, it's over now" dean muttered the soft assurances quietly into his ear holding the boy closer "we'll be okay"

"I was so scared I thought i lost you for a while there" sam cried going completely lax against his brother's shoulder, completely and totally trusting of the man

"I know kiddo, I know. But it's okay now, I'm back" dean paused slowly opening his eyes and turning his head into sams hair taking a deep breath of the scent that was sweat, gun oil, strawberry shampoo and under all that was the smell of Sam, his Sam the scent that never changed even after years miles and hell itself the scent that was always so comforting and warming "I love you Sammy and I swear to god I didn't mean what I said, I never ever thought of you like that, your my baby brother, my kid and it doesn't matter that mom died because you are more important than any of that" dean rambled trying to make right what he had so terribly wronged

"I know Dee" sam sobbed burrowing further against dean until he was literally sitting on his lap legs wrapped around him "I'm sorry I said all those horrible things to you I'm sorry I said we weren't brothers, I'm sorry dean"

Dean sighed into Sam's hair and stroked the entire length of his back several times

"it's okay Sam" dean muttered laying back against the bed bringing sam down on top of him, settling Sam's head on his chest, dean ran his hands through the long soft brown hair

"It'll be okay now sam, I promise it's gonna get better from here on out" dean whispered and felt the head on his chest nod in agreement

They laid together in utter silence for close to an hour before Sam remembered he'd left Castiel alone in the living room waiting for him, he knew he should go see the angel before he got to bored and felt the need to leave without being thanked properly but sam couldn't seem to make himself leave his place on top of his brother where he had always belonged since his mother died all those years ago.

Sam knew no matter how big he got, no matter what shit happened, no matter what hurtful words were spoken, he would always belong with his brother, his best friend, his father and mother figure.

"Dean?" Sam whispered not wanting to wake him if he'd fallen asleep; his concerns were put to rest when dean began petting his head comfortingly once again

"Hmm what's wrong Sammy?" dean questioned softly, sam nuzzled back into his chest enjoying the warmth and safety of his brothers arms, dean chuckled quietly at the action perfectly content with staying like this.

"I missed you" Sam whispered voice barely hearable dean felt his chest tighten and a smile formed on his lips

"I missed you too kiddo"

"Can I stay for a while longer?"

"As long as you want" dean tilted his head up planting a soft kiss on the top of his brother's head "you can stay as long as it takes little brother"

* * *

End of fanfic... maybe


End file.
